The Gourmet
by Thegourmet
Summary: A crime lord and rapist decided to infiltrate the Beacon Academy and targeting the girls there. rated M for suggestive theme and if you want it, sex .Not cannibalism, just rape


**The Gourmet**

They say I'm obsessed. They're correct.

They say I'm a maniac. I think that's a compliment.

They call me a rapist, I call myself a gourmet.

Hello there, My name is Jaune Arc.

You know me.

Tall, blonde, dorky, weakling?

Yup, you know it. One of the worst student in Beacon's history.

But that's not my real name. I don't know my real name, and I don't care.

But in the criminal world, I'm known as the Gourmet. Remnant most famous rapist, kidnapper and meat smuggler.

Really, I don't deserve that tittle. I'm famous, but not that famous. To be honest, I'm just a little bit better than most newbies out there. I'm just a really big eater.

I'm sure you're already know, but when you prepare some ingredients, We need to throw away some inedible parts. And sometimes, those inedible parts are as big as a man.

To put it simply, I merely dispose all man around my target.

I don't kill

These hands of mine are solely exist to cook and caressing the meats.

I just sell the inedible parts to the breeder or butchers I know for some extra cash.

Or in normal terms, I just sell the hindrances to some slave traders or the organ smugglers in exchange for some preparation money.

This gourmet life of mine cost a lots to maintain you know?.

I think about it when I wake up,

I think about it when I go to sleep.

24 hours a day, seven days a week.

I thin about it all day long.

A girls body are just that delicious.

I'm obsessed, and I'm proud of it. This obsession is the only thing that make me one of the crime lord in this dirty dog eat dog world.

But after years of targeting cheap meats on the street, I kinda grow tired with their taste.

I'm a gourmet! I need more quality than quantity.

The meats on the street are just cheap meats, covered with chemicals to make them looks good and tempting. Some meats even injected themselves with some liquid and other thrash to shape themselves. Those kinds of meats taste awful, dull, hard to chew, not good at all.

Although sometimes you can find a good meat among them, it's just too risky and time consuming.

Up to this day, I only have three good meat to eat regularly. Quite embarrassing, but these three are the only meats that meet my standard of quality.

Sadly, Those three are quite busy with their own activity so I can't eat them all the time.

Truly a misfortune.

I spend my days working on my business, disposing unsightly thrash that's bothering my beloved meats, helping some of my criminal acquaintance, writing down the recipes of meats I just eat, smuggling some goods.

Boring stuffs.

I'm tired of the low meat quality, I want to eat delicious meats like my favorite girls everyday. I need a new hunting ground.

And then, I found out about it.

The place where all the best meat gathering.

The Bacon Academy

Oh sorry, I mean Beacon.

A school for hunter and huntresses in training. Surely, their meat quality is higher compared to the meats I get here.

I want to go there, I want to see how good their meats are, I want to taste them.

Wasting no more time, I began my preparation.

Making a forged letters with my connection was easy.

Preparing fake identity was easy.

The problem was to act according to the recipes.

I was thinking to get in as a teacher, but their security was kinda hard to breach. They only hire the best professors in each of their field.

I can managed it of course, but it'll take quite a while to prepare all the necessary things.

That's why I choose to enroll as a student instead.

Oh! And before I forgot, Jaune Arc is just a name I borrowed from one of the inedible ingredients I take care off a while ago. I like the name, so I take it.

I faked my age, my name, a little adjustment on my faces, act a little dorky, holding back in fight and lastly, a kind and gentle act towards meats, which I have originally. And viola! Your Jaune Arc is born.

It wasn't easy you know? But it's worth it.

The moment I set my eyes on them I began to droll.

Can you imagine it?

Meats on this quality scattered around on a golden plate, so fresh and tempting, as if they're asking for someone to pick and eat them up on the spot.

There's some inedible meats mixed in, but I'm confident I can take care of them.

I fear that my droll will attract attention so I try to fool them by pretending to get a motion sickness and went to the nearby thrash can.

My plans work perfectly as they began to see me as a weakling.

I guess I'll be playing as a weak guy here, it'll lower the meats alertness to me and make it easier to me to grab them up.

The lessons were easy, I already learnt all of these back in the streets. The only thing that make me want to go to the lectures were the sigh of beautifull meats warped in their tight uniform.

Battle simulation class was my favorite.

I get to see the meats moving around, exposing the parts I can't see normally. Not to mention those meat juices and the smell of fresh meat, I have to desperately hide my boner all the time.

Not to mention the beautifull lady who's in charge of the lesson.

A ripe mature meat with all of it's glory, warped in those sexy and tight clothes to show her big and full breasts. Just imagine if she's still a virgin with a body like that.

I want to eat her.

I want to eat that bunny eared girl

I want to eat my partner, Pyrrha

I want to eat the RWBYs

I want to eat!

I'll taste every last one of them. I'll eat them up one by one. I'll lick every part of their body. Drinking their salty meat juice, Savoring their honey like sweetness till the last drop. Haha! I bet they taste out of ordinary

Except Nora.

Why only Nora you ask? Why of course! It's because She's already Ren's food.

I'm a gourmet, I won't steal the food that's already on other people plate.

That's improper, Barbaric and Disgusting!

Although her supple pudding breast is really tempting, unlike a rapist I still have a self control.

Of course, that also means that I won't allow other people to take my food. Including those I have set my eyes on.

I'll be really angry.

And trust me, you won't like it when I'm angry.

Now then, enough of my introduction.

The ingredients are all utensils are easy to prepare, the entire academy is my kitchen.

I have been waiting patiently enough for this semester.

My hunger is at it's limit.

I need to eat at least one of them now.

The question is… which one should I pick and how should I eat them?


End file.
